PR5
Plants vs. Zombies: A New World es un juego creado por Hyper Mystery. Niveles Tipos de nivel *'Classic:' El jugador debe defender su hogar de las olas de zombis usando plantas. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 1 *'Save Our Seeds:' El jugador debe proteger todas las plantas en peligro. Si una planta en peligro es comida o destruida, el jugador pierde el nivel. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 4 *'Entrega especial:' El jugador recibe las plantas de una cinta transportadora. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 8 *'Locked and Loaded:' El jugador tiene que sobrevivir al ataque zombi con las plantas seleccionadas por el Loco Dave. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 11 *'El último batallón:' El jugador tiene que planear una defensa para sobrevir a una gran ola de zombis usando una cantidad limitada de sol. No se pueden usar plantas productoras de sol ni plantas gratuitas. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 15 *'Captura la bandera:' El jugador debe evitar que los zombis capturen la bandera. Si un zombie captura una bandera, intentará huir con la bandera (igual que un Zombi Yeti). **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 17 *'Batalla contra el jefe:' El jugador tendrá una batalla contra Zombot. **'Primer nivel:' Parque Celestial - Día 25 *'Semillas caídas:' Los paquetes de semillas caerán del cielo, el jugador tiene que plantarlas en el lugar correcto para vencer a los zombis. Los paquetes de semillas desaparecerán si el jugador no las plantas luego de haber caído. **'Primer nivel:' Dinamite Dragón - Día 8 *'Bezombied:' El césped está lleno de plantas y el jugador debe intercambiarlas de manera horizontal o vertical para hacer que coincidan 3 o más plantas, para desaparecer y darle sol al jugador. Si se realiza una combinación de 4 o más plantas activará su efecto de nutrientes. Hacer combinaciones con tres plantas defensivas con armadura otorgará al jugador mucho más sol de lo normal. El jugador puede usar el sol para actualizar las plantas en otras plantas diferentes. Para completar el nivel, el jugador debe realizar una cierta cantidad de combinaciones. **'Primer nivel: '''TBA *'Bolera:' El jugador debe usar Nueces y Explotonueces rodantes dadas por la cinta transportadora para matar a los zombis. **'Primer nivel:' TBA *'Entrega de plantas:' Similar a Entrega especial, excepto que el jugador puede elegir cuales plantas recibirá desde la cinta teletransportadora. No se pueden elegir plantas productoras de sol. **'Primer nivel:' TBA Objetivos extras *Produce al menos X soles - Primer nivel: Parque Celestial - Día 12 *No dejes que los zombis pisen las flores - Primer nivel: Parque Celestial - Día 13 *Sobrevive sin plantar en las colonias de moho de Dave - Primer nivel: Parque Celestial - Día 23 *Sobrevive sin cortadoras de césped - Primer nivel: Parque Celestial - Día 24 *¡No pierdas más de X plantas! - Primer nivel: Dinamita Dragón - Día 19 *Acaba con X zombis en Y segundos - Primer nivel: TBA *Nunca tengas más de X plantas a la vez - Primer nivel: TBA *No gastes más de X soles - Primer nivel: TBA *No pierdas ninguna cortadora de césped - Primer nivel: TBA *¡No uses nutrientes! - Primer nivel: TBA *Planta hasta X plantas - Primer nivel: TBA *Sobrevive al ataque zombi con la mayor parte de plantas que elegimos por ti - Primer nivel: TBA Mundos Hay un total de cuatro mundos. Cada uno tiene 25 niveles. Los mundos deben ser completados en orden, igual que en ''Plants vs. Zombies. *'Parque Celestial:' Similar a "Día" de Plants vs. Zombies. Es un área de día que tiene lugar en una isla flotante. Hay resortes que permiten que los zombis reboten hacia la casilla izquierda más cercana. No puedes plantar en el aire, excepto plantas voladoras (Nabo rojo y Podrimate Cherry). *'Dinamita Dragón:' Similar a "Mundo Kungfu" de la versión china de Plants vs. Zombies 2. En este mundo hay casillas de poder y estantes de armas. A diferencia de "Mundo Kungfu", solo hay antorcha y mazos en los estantes. El jugador necesita Macetas para colocar plantas en el suelo. *'Ruinas Acuáticas:' Similar a "Playa de la gran ola" de Plants vs. Zombies 2. Es un área de día que tiene lugar en un palacio semisumergido. Las plantas no pueden ser plantas en el agua (excepto en la primera columna). El agua puede dañar a las plantas y a los zombis. El jugador necesita Macetas para colocar plantas en el suelo. *'Cavernas Oscuras:' Similar a "Noche" from Plants vs. Zombies. Es un área de noche y el sol no cae del cielo. En este mundo hay tumbas que aparecerán al principio de nivel en distintas partes del césped. Próximamente... *Cuevas de Cristal *Marina Manía *Aventuras Astrales *Ciudadela del Desierto *Bosque Místico *Verde Oasis *Jardín Lunar *Mundo del Meteorito *Geometría *Carnaval Colosal *Zomb Studios Características Sol El sol es un tipo de recurso que el jugador necesita para crear sus defensas contra los zombis. Puede caer del cielo (equivale a 50, solo en niveles de día) y es producido por plantas productoras de sol. El jugador empieza todos los niveles con 50 de sol (75 de sol luego de completar Parque Celestial - Día 17). *Diminuto: Equivale a 5 de sol. *Pequeño: Equivale a 25 de sol. *Normal: Equivale a 50 de sol. *Grande: Equivale a 75 de sol. *Gigante: Equivale a 100 de sol. Nutrientes Los nutrientes es una característica que otorga a las plantas poderosos efectos. El jugador puede llevar tres a la vez al principio (cuatro después de completar Dinamita Dragón - Día 13). Paquetes de semillas Los paquetes de semillas representan la cantidad de plantas que el jugador puede llevar en un nivel. Al comienzo del juego, el jugador tiene seis paquetes de semillas. Se puede obtener un paquete de semilla adicional completando Parque Celestial - Día 9. El otro paquete de semilla puede ser obtenido completando Parque Celestial - Día 11. Shovel The shovel is an item that is used to dig up plants. After completing Sky Park - Day 24, the player gets an additional 25% of sun cost back when shoveling up plants. Dinero Las monedas se pueden obtener de distintas formas: *Matando zombis. *Completando niveles (1 bolsa de monedas). *Completando un nivel sin perder ninguna cortadora de césped (1 moneda de bronces por cada cortadora de césped). *Completando un nivel de captura la bandera (1 moneda de plata por cada bandera). *Margaritas. *Intercambiando llaves. *Regalos (puede contener hasta 1000 monedas) *Consiguiendo premios de los Yetis del tesoro (4000 monedas). Las llaves se pueden obtener de distintas formas: *Completando un nivel de batalla contra el sub-jefe por primera vez (1 llave) (excepto Parque Celestial - Día 10). *Completando un nivel de batalla contra el jefe por segunda vez (5 llaves). *Regalos (puede contener hasta 25 llaves) (muy raro). Las gemas se pueden obtener de distintas formas: *Intercambiando llaves *Raras veces, al matar a un zombi (1 gema). *Regalos (puede contener hasta 10 gemas). *Completando un nivel de batalla contra el jefe por primera vez (10 gemas). Gold Coin.png|Una moneda de oro - $1000 Silver Coin.png|Una moneda de plata - $100 Bronze Coin PVZNW.png|Una moneda de bronce - $10 HD Bag of coins.png|Una bolsa de monedas - $50 (5 monedas de bronce) File:World Key .png|Una llave Diamond1.png|Una gema Regalos NOTA: En este juego, no hay disfraces. Cada regalo contiene una planta potenciada, brotes, power ups gratis, monedas (100, 500 o 1000 (raro)), o algunas gemas (5, 10 o 15). Raras veces, un regalo puede contener 5, 10, 15, 20 o 25 llaves. Ubicaciones: *'Parque Celestial:' Día 10, Día 15, Día 21. *'Dinamita Dragón:' Día 4, Día 10, Día 17, Día 21. Jardín zen El jardín zen es un jardín virtual donde el jugador guarda las plantas que ha recogido. Al igual que Plants vs. Zombies 2, puedes obtener monedas e potenciar las plantas. Plant Food Boost Plant Food Boost is an item that can be activated before a level is started when selecting the plants that lasts for the duration of that level. Any plant from that seed packet will automatically use its Plant Food effect every time upon being planted. There are only two ways to activate it. *Have a boost already obtained from the Zen Garden. *Pay a varying price of gems to activate the boost for that level. Plants Sky Park= |-| Dragon Dynamite= |-| Aquatic Ruins= |-| Cryptic Caverns= Zombies Speed Rates: *Creeper - Takes 7.5 seconds to move one square. (0.133 square/second) *Stiff - Takes 6.75 seconds to move one square. (0.148 square/second) *Basic - Takes 5.0 seconds to move one square. (0.2 square/second) *Hungry - Takes 3.75 seconds to move one square. (0.266 square/second) *Speedy - Takes 2.5 seconds to move one square. (0.4 square/second) *Flighty - Takes 0.5 seconds to move one square. (2 squares/second) Toughness Rates: *Fragile - Absorbs 0.25-4.5 normal damage shots. *Average - Absorbs 10 normal damage shots. *Solid - Absorbs 12-16 normal damage shots. *Protected - Absorbs 17-30 normal damage shots. *Dense - Absorbs 34-50 normal damage shots. *Hardened - Absorbs 51-85 normal damage shots. *Machined - Absorbs 90-125 normal damage shots. *Great - Absorbs 180-350 normal damage shots. *Undying - Absorbs 650-1475 normal damage shots. *Ultra-Undying - Absorbs 2400-4000 normal damage shots. Sky Park= |-| Dragon Dynamite= |-| Aquatic Ruins= Store The store serves as a general shop in Plants vs. Zombies: A New World where money and gems can be used to purchase different items, plants, upgrades, sprouts and even gems. Premium Plants Power Ups Upgrades Sprout Shop Barter Store The Barter Store is used to exchange keys. In each one you can exchange keys for a sprout, 100 money bags or a gem. You will have 3 exchanges available every 12 hours, after the time has passed you will have 3 exchanges available again. Achievements Each achievement grants the player a money bag. Sunny Day: Plant 15 Sunflowers in a single level. SPUDOW!: Blow up a Zombie using a Potato Mine. Sky Guardian: Destroy an Angel Zombie before it can summon a zombie. Sky Park!: Complete Sky Park. Reflection: Make happy 12 narcissuses in a single level. No Smoking: Extinguish a Torch Zombie's torch. 20 Below Zero: Freeze 20 Zombies with a single Iceberg Lettuce. The Power of Radish: Complete a Level where Qigong Zombie doesn't move your plants. Bright Darkness: Complete a Dragon Dynamite level without planting on Power Tiles. Dragon Dynamite!: Complete Dragon Dynamite. Trivia *Some official plants had changes. **'Spring Bean:' It also bounces zombies into sky if nearby. **'Narcissus:' It will shoot twice if it is near a well. **'White Radish:' It will clone itself twice when fed Plant Food. **'Heavenly Peach:' It can also clear clouds from Cloud Zombie in a 3x3 area. **'Umbrella Leaf:' It has its price reduced to 50 sun. It also protects nearby plants from dynamites from Mary Zombbins. **'Marigold:' It can also produce bronze coins. **'Chomper:' It has its price reduced to 100 sun. **'Pea-nut:' It has its price reduced to 100 sun.